


Home , Name plate and Photograph

by MorganWill



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Hurt Ethan, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWill/pseuds/MorganWill
Summary: Home isn't a place but a person with whom you want to spent your entire life with.
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/Julia Meade, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Home , Name plate and Photograph

Ethan knows he should go home and rest. He need to be at his perfect health if he wants to go on the next missions. But he don’t think that he has a home anymore. Don’t they say that, home isn’t a place but a person you always wants to spent your whole life with. Ethan felt that. And now he knows that the empty apartment, full with the ghost of His memories, that waiting for him isn’t his home. Not anymore. He lost it when he had lost Him.

Successfully completing the missions, saving the peoples, saving the whole world this is all that had mattered to Ethan all these year. He tried to change this thinking, he had tried to leave his profession and live a life with Julia. He loved Julia, He still does but even then he knew deep down that he will never be able to completely leave his profession. Being an IMF agent, taking life threatening risks at daily basis , running overall the world behind the criminals, saving the world with the help of his shitty luck, all these things he had been doing his whole life and it had always makes him feel alive. And that was what had help him to keep going after he had to leave Julia. To keep her safe from the things that she never had been a part of, never even knew of. She just got caught in the crossfire between Ethan and the people Ethan had pissed off while doing his duty. Yes she had still mattered to Ethan even after he left her but so did the world. So he just got back into his pre-Julia mode after a while and starts thinking about missions and saving the world and that’s all had become his first priority again.

But now while he is standing here on His favourite spot without Him, he feels as if nothing matters anymore. Neither the missions nor the world. Yes he will keep going on missions. He will try his best to stop any criminal who think that blowing up city or a country is a good idea. But he will go on missions just for the sake of it and nothing else. Ethan just can’t make himself to care anymore. If someone asked him what this world means to you, his first thought going to be is nothing and his last too. 

Nowadays Ethan just feels empty and lonely more than he had ever felt.

He can’t help but think that how much the pain of the absence of one single person in your life makes you ungrateful to the presence of everyone else, even your own life seems a burden. Just a few days ago he could have think that even after taking a bullet to head I might be able to survive somehow. But today, even the simple breathing is killing him. 

Ethan hasn’t able to stop the tears streaming down his face since He took his last breath in Ethan arms. All Ethan could do was just to hold Him close and watch Him as the light left His eyes. Ethan has a record that he never failed a single mission yet but now he feels as if he failed his own life. He don’t know where to go, he don’t even know that if his life has a purpose anymore. All he knows that his reason of being alive isn’t there anymore and he still here. Alive. And he don’t even know why?? No Ethan isn’t a suicidal person. He never was .Even if his friends always accused him of being one every time he did some life threatening stunt. But he also don’t know how to live when all you want is to die with every damn breath you take.

Ethan knows no matter how long he stands here he is not going to see Him here again. Because He is gone. Gone for forever. Even if it is still too hard to believe it. 

Ethan starts walking towards their apartment that is only his now. According to IMF’s rules you can’t keep anything of a dead agent with you that can be track back to them or you. So Ethan had to remove everything that belongs to Him from their home and now it had lost its every meaning to be called as home. There is nothing left of Him in that apartment except His memories. And that’s the only reason Ethan is still living there. He couldn’t just leave the only place he has closed to a home.

Ethan closed the door behind him and put the keys on the side table and there he saw it. The name plate they were going to put on their front door. “Ethan & Will” it reads. Will had never liked it when someone calls him William. So even on the name plate he wanted it just as Will. Ethan couldn’t help but smile remembering the stupid argument they had over their full names. Ethan picked up the name plate and rubbed off the dust from it. He knows he should have got rid of it and he even might have destroyed it along with Will’s others belongings if he had it then. The shopkeeper had delivered it 2 days after Ethan had removed Will’s things. But now this name plate is all Ethan has as a proof that Will was actually there and he wasn’t only just a sweet dream he had woke up from, to the cruel reality. He couldn’t gather enough strength to destroy it. The name plate might be just a simple thing for others but for Ethan, it is a souvenir of the time he had been happy, it is always going to be the reminder of a different future and a better life he could have had and a proof that he had lost his home.

Ethan put the name plate at the bedside table, previously where a photo frame used to be. But he had to destroy Will’s all photos he had with him. Not that he had lot of them but that was a special one. Taken by Benji at the Christmas party when they both were dancing without caring about the missions or the world or anything. It was the best one he had. But he wasn’t allowed to keep it. Ethan gave his whole life to IMF and they still couldn’t let him keep a single thing of a person who was world to him. 

He lies in bed and think that how will would have react if he ever found out that Ethan is crying over a photograph. Will always used to say that you don’t need a photograph of someone who lives in your heart. Just close your eyes and you will feel them with you.

Ethan knows it’s a cheesy thing to believe but he believed it anyway and closed his eyes since this is the only way he could be with Will again.


End file.
